L-O-V-E
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: Loki is giving Tony the silent treatment, so Tony decides to win his heart back with a little L-O-V-E. Fluff! FrotIron. Based off of the song by Nat King Cole, but inspired by the Glee version.


Tony walked across the platform and began to de-suit. He walked through the glass door, into the living room. He smiled as he saw the lanky figure that was always at home waiting for him. The man moved through the kitchen and grabbed an apple. His movements were fluid and softly in beat with the classical music that Loki loved so much. Tony smiled as he continued to watch the man.

Loki danced around with his eyes closed, entranced by the music. Tony saw the smile that played on Loki's lips. Such a smile indicated that he knew Tony was home without having to open his eyes. Loki seemed to ignore th man, though, as he danced back out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat on the couch and pretended as if Tony had never entered. Tony raised his eyebrows at the man.

"Loki would like me to inform you that, until you go with uim to a Broadway musical, he is going to give you the silent treatment. Also, he thought it would be important to let you know that he has given Thor the silent treatment for over 10 years before," Jarvis said.

Tony eyed the Asgardian in disbelief for a moment. He watched Loki's figure as he contemplated his options, then smirked.

"Loki wants a musical, huh?" Tony whispered to himself. Loki's eyes wandered to Tony; his sharp ears capturing what Tony said. " Jarvis, get my top hat and cane. Also, tell the child giving me the silent treatment that I have a musical I know he'll love."

Loki smiled and looked over at Tony whod had his back to him as he was ascending the stairs.

"Would you like the suit that matches as well?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes. Also, cover the windows in the living room and fix the lighting. Everything needs to be perfect."

"Yes, Master Stark. Anyhing else?"

Tony dressed into a black wuit with a deep purple tie and put on a black top hat with a purple trim and stripe. He grabbed his can, that had a silver handle with his name engraved on it, and headed back to the living room.

"Make sure the room is dark when i make my appearance. Then as the lights come up, play NKVNV track 12."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said as Tony descended the stairs.

The room was dark, like he wanted, when he entred. Tomy navigated his way to the middle of the room.

"You are going to see my favorite musical, Loki. It's a love atory, and itnis quite nice actually," Tony said as the lights came up. The music followed son after.

**~"L is for the way you look at me**

** O is for the only one i see**

** V is very, very extraordinary**

** E is even more, than anyone that you adore."~**

Tony sang, his voice a great compliment to the jazz song. He danced around to the upbeat music and smiled at Loki.

"You know this song." Tony smirked, " join in at any time. This love story isn't complete without you." Tony held out his hand to Loki as the dance break hit.

A smile had spread across Loki's lips from the beginning of the song. He watched in amazement at his lover. Tony had such a beautiful and intoxicating voice, he would admit. Loki stood and took Tony's hands. Tony led Loki into a swing dance to fit the tempo as the dance break came to an end.

_~"L is for the way you look at me"~_ Loki started.

**~"O is for the only one I see"~**

_~"V is very, very extraordinary"~_

**~"E is even more than"~**

**_~"Anyone that you adore"~_** They harmonized as they moved around the room.

**_~"And love"~_**

**~"Is all that I"~**

**_~"Can give to you"~_**

_~"Love is more than just a"~_

**_~"Game for two"~_**

**_~"Two in love can make it_**

**_Take m heart and please don't break it_**

**_Love was made for me and you"~_**

Loki pulled Tony close.

**_~"Love was made for me and you"~_**

The two waltzed around the room now, gazing deep into each other's eyes.

**_~"Love was made for me and you"~_**

They practically whispered the last line to each other; the words coated with their feelings for the other. The words lingered across their lips and in the air. Jarvis dimmed the lights a bit, but it didn't hid the shine of passionate fire in the mens' eyes.

The two leaned forward and entwined the lips in a kiss. Both men wanting ever so much to catch what was left of the sweet words on their lips. Pulling away, Loki pressed their foreheads together. He looked into Ton's deep brown eyes with his shining emerald green.

Tony had heard Loki tell him he loved him many times, but it never seemed to mean as much as the moments where he didn't have to say it. Tony placed a soft peck on Loki's lips.

"Yep, definitely my favorite musical," Tony said.

Both men chuckled, Loki's premise not forgotten, but warded off for now.


End file.
